This project was undertaken to develop new statistical methodology to deal with a variety of problems related to the Branch's consulting activities. Specific areas in which statistical research is being conducted include analysis of binary response data, survival analyses, detection of aberrant observations, nonlinear least squares procedures, and dose-response methodology.